


Red Strings

by NorikoNya



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biting, M/M, Red String of Fate, Sibling Incest, just the twins being the twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya
Summary: Azul has always been able to see other people's red strings.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech, Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Red Strings

Azul was looking at the people around him, his eyes were cold and gleaming with a calculated look. 

Around him, he could see red strings everywhere. 

The red strings of fate. Threads that should be invisible to the eye… but they weren't to him. 

He was able to see them since childhood, but he never bothered to tell anyone. Why should he? 

Fairy tales of them had been told to him, most of them were with a happy ending. Why should he do them the favor and tell them who their fated soulmate was? 

No, he would keep it to himself. 

Now, it was more of an annoyance than anything else. 

He didn’t want to know that Vil and Rook were bound to each other. He had no interest in knowing that Trey and Riddle were a pair as well. 

His eyes wandered to his own hands… that were free of strings. 

No thread, not even a fine one. Nothing. 

He was born to be alone. Azul, unlike the others, was destined to be alone. No matter what he did, he would always be alone. The feelings he had were for naught. 

For the twins were connected to each other, and only each other. 

An almost helpless chuckle escaped his lips as he looked back at his contract. Jade was next to him and poured him a cup of tea, his smile not fading. The taller man didn’t ask him why he was laughing either. Why should he? 

To them, he was only a form of entertainment, someone who could be easily thrown away when they got bored to them. 

Floyd made this quite clear to him, and he was sure that the slightly shorter twin felt the same. 

His finger pushed up his glasses as he hid his face partly behind one of the contracts he was working on, for he didn’t want Jade to see this moment of weakness. Showing weakness was the worst one could do around them, for they would dig their teeth into their victim and drag you down. 

No matter how much he loved them, he was not allowed to let his guard down around them. 

Because he wasn’t theirs, just how they weren’t his in the end, no matter how much he wished for it. 

The man noticed how his eyes were slightly hazy, but he simply blinked, hoping that this feeling would just go away. 

Azul knew that it wouldn’t, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t try. 

Just conceal everything and let his heart harden.    
Knowing that he was destined to be unloved, to be lonely forever, made him snuff out even the smallest amount of hope he had. 

Like that, he won’t be delusioned by the sweet promises of love. 

That way, he could concentrate on the more important things in life. Chasing after people who were fated for each other was useless after all. 

~

Jade was smiling as he leant down, his face was close to Azul's when he poured him some tea. 

The silence was something he was already used to, for Azul tended to be concentrated when he was working. Seeing him like that was always lovely, and he was tempted to bury his teeth into his neck to make him lose his composure, but he wouldn’t do anything to break the kind of relationship they had right now. In front of him was the red string that was connecting him to his brother… and to Azul. Its appearance was innocent, plain even, but knowing of its existence was oh so sweet on his tongue. 

Both him and Floyd were able to see it since they met Azul. They were surprised at first, not knowing what the string was supposed to mean. None of them bothered to tell the octopus and opted on researching about it themselves instead. 

How surprised they were when they found old stories, fairy tales, about the meaning of them. 

Red strings were supposed to bind people to their soulmate, the person who was the most suited to them and who were supposed to love you until the very end. 

Somehow, they were bound to the little octopus who was a bit more interesting than others but was completely boring in any other way. 

Jade was looking at Floyd, who was frowning. 

It seemed as if he was not happy about that arrangement. 

“Ne, Jade? I think we should ignore the Octo.”

The twin nodded. Floyd was right, their connection to the octopus was unnecessary. They only needed each other in this world, anyone else could die for all they cared. 

~

Floyd found Azul a bit more interesting than others as a child, but that was it. There was nothing more to the little octopus, except the fact that he had all these arms, and his goals were oh so entertaining. 

How surprising it was when he found out that the shorter man was responsible for all these weird occurrences in their school.

The mermaid who got beautiful hair in exchange for the tail they were so proud of. 

Another mermaid who suddenly lost weight and his beautiful singing voice at the same time. 

The one responsible for it? Azul, the octopus that was supposedly fated for them. 

Maybe… maybe sticking to him wouldn’t be too bad. Maybe he would bring them more entertainment in the future.    
A grin stretched over his lips as he swung one arm around the other’s smaller frame.

He could feel the twitch that ran through the other boy, and he could feel the itch in his teeth. Oh how he would love to get a taste of him. Would he taste sweet?   
Floyd didn’t give in to his instincts after he gave Jade a look and simply tightened his grip. 

Yes, he will stick to him, and he was sure that Jade would as well. 

Maybe their supposed soulmate would make their life more fun when they helped him out. And when they grew bored of him? They would just let him go.

After all, it shouldn’t be hard to snap such a feeble connection like that, right?

~

“I don’t need you anymore. Your services have been enough, feel free to go and do whatever you want to do. By now, I have enough people tending to my needs.”

Floyd’s and Jade’s heads were snapping towards the octopus who didn’t look up from his contract. The taller twin was almost growling as he stood up, while Jade put a hand on the octopus’ shoulder, his fingers were digging into his shoulder. A surprised gasp escaped him, even when he tried to stay calm.

“What are you talking about, little ‘pus?”

Azul tried to move away from the twins who were so close to him now, but none of them left him an escape, for their arms were caging him in. What were they doing?   
He could feel his cheeks heat up and his heart beat faster. Was it because of excitement? Or fear?    
Was it maybe a morbid combination of both?   
Despite the cocktail of emotions he felt right now, he tried to keep his composure and his facade of control. 

Even when he would rather vomit right now.

“You heard what I said. Do I have to be more clear with my demand? I don’t want you in my sight anymore. Go, leave me alone. I have work to do.”

His voice was surprisingly even, but he could see the slight shaking of his fingers, which he tried to hide by placing his hands on his legs. Azul didn’t dare to look them in the eyes, for he was too afraid of reverting back to his past self, who was a crybaby.

When both of them didn’t seem to move away, he was about to say something to them again, but it was disrupted by a screech that was forced out of him by a bite to his neck. He could feel the sharp teeth, and his hands that were on his legs were shaking now. 

A hand was in his hair, fingers were running through it gently before they pulled his head back. Like that, he was forced to look Jade in the eyes. On his face was the same smile as always, but the glint in his eyes was dangerous. 

Predatory. 

“Do you really believe that we would just let you throw us away like that, Azul?”

He could see how his lips were moving, but his voice was so similar to Floyd’s right now. Who was doing what right now?   
Azul could barely focus, the sensation of pain and the blood rushing of his veins was too much for him. His view became hazy, not because of the physical pain, but because of the emotional one. 

Why were they doing this? Why did they make him feel as if they actually want to stay by his side? 

Didn’t they know how much it hurt?

“You belong to us and no one else. Only we are qualified to stay by your side, Azul. We belong to each other, and we won’t let you go, no matter how much you might beg.”

The pain on his neck was still lingering, even when he noticed that one of the twins let go.

Still, it didn’t lessen the agony he was feeling right now.

Liars. They were both liars. Why did they have to lie to him like that?   
Right now, he was too distressed to think about the things he said next.

“You are already connected to each other by the red strings! I have no one who is supposed to be mine, and I am not good enough to belong to anyone, so stop lying to me.”

By now, his whole body was shaking, and ink was dripping down from the corner of his lips from all the distress he was feeling. 

They should leave him alone. There was no need to continue that useless charade. 

His eyes widened when he felt arms wrapping around his body, clinging to him like they usually would to their prey. 

“Azul.”

A shiver ran down his spine when he felt a hot breath next to his ear, the warmth of the twins was almost burning him. 

“Have you ever considered that you might not be able to see your own strings?”

At that, his eyes widened and he almost felt as if all of the breath had been taken from him. 

What did they just say?

It seemed as if he said it out loud, because one of the twins was answering him.

“You are connected to us, you probably are just not able to see the strings. Not that it matters, because even if you are not, you still belong to us.”

With that, he could feel a hand grabbing his chin and pulling his face in one direction before a pair of warm and soft lips were on his. Just a second later, and he could feel teeth scraping on his bottom lip, making him bleed. A hot tongue was licking the ruby red liquid away before it could drip down his chin. 

When he felt as if he was about to pass out, the kiss was broken, but he was soon coerced into another kiss. This one was much more gentle but not less demanding. Being treated like that almost made him dizzy. 

Azul was overwhelmed by their presence. 

The octopus closed his eyes. This was something he had given up on a very long time ago. 

“You should be a good octopus and take back the silly things you just said, Azul, or we might be forced to show you how thoroughly you belong to us.”

Floyd’s tone was playful, but he could hear the promise in it. 

Jade was caressing his cheek with his gloved hand, and the silver haired man couldn’t help but lean against the touch. 

“Right. And if you still want to replace us after that, we would be forced to get rid of those other students… and you wouldn’t want that, do you?”

Azul shook his head slowly before he relaxed into their hold. Of course he wouldn’t want that. 

A small smile slipped onto his lips before he gently placed his palms under their chins, giving them a kiss himself. 

“Very well… if you insist, I guess I have no other choice but to use both of you until the very end.”

On each pinkie, he could see a red string that connected him to both of them. 


End file.
